


Ограбить грабителя

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Series: Нельс Ллендо и задница Морровинда [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor, Original Character Death(s), obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Хотите – верьте, хотите – не верьте, но однажды Нельса Ллендо, грабителя с большой дороги, попытались ограбить.





	Ограбить грабителя

Хотите — верьте, хотите — не верьте, но Нельсу Ллендо везло — или не везло? — на босмеров. Те умудрялись попасться на его пути в неудачный — вполне возможно, удачный — день.

Как всегда, дело было в Морровинде. Нельс Ллендо крайне редко менял место наживы и «рыбачил» близ Пелагиада.

Надо было такому статься, что именно сегодня по этой дороге вздумалось идти отряду легионеров. Нельс, зная, что с таким ебалом, как у него, не сойдёт за мирного гражданина, даже если состроит невинную мину, решил прогуляться чуточку дальше — к Сейда Нин. Авось повезёт именно там, хотя сомневался. Как правило, из Сейда Нин путешествовали на силт-страйдере, и пеших путешественников было мало. Оттого он не любил эту дорогу. Но кто же знал, что ёбаным имперским н’вахам вздумается сделать привал?

Хотите — верьте, хотите — проверьте, но Нельсу Ллендо повезло — или всё-таки нет. Он медленно, делая вид, что прогуливается, направился в сторону Сейда Нин, то насвистывая, то напевая песенку с неприличными словечками.

— Кто-то идёт! — Нельс остановился и поднял палец вверх, после присмотрелся к одинокому путнику, судя по маленькому росту, босмеру.

Однажды случилась оказия, и он с той поры присматривался к лесным эльфам. Тех легко было спутать с девушками, коих так любил наш разбойник, причём не за душу, а за стройные ножки и пиздёнку между ними.

Этого босмера с девицей спутать было нельзя. Из-за тёмной бороды, давно не стриженной.

— Блядь! — Нельс заметно расстроился. Судя по внешнему виду, путник был небогат, доспехи — прохудившимися. Даже поцелуй не сорвать, не говоря уже об остальном. — Ну и страшилище! — Он понял, что зрение не подвело, когда лесной эльф приблизился.

Совершенно верно. Страшилище. Глазки были маленькими, отчего казалось, что босмер постоянно щурился, зато нос — огромный и кривой, очевидно, когда-то сломанный.

В кои-то веки наш разбойник решил пройти мимо и даже не грабить одинокого путника. Сразу видно — взять с того нечего, даже поцелуй — особенно поцелуй. И Нельс, напевая всё ту же песенку, продолжил путь.

И вдруг…

— А ну, стой! — Босмер снял лук с плеча и прицелился. — Кошелёк или жизнь?!

Пиздец. Пожалел, называется, на свою голову.

— Ты охуел? Вообще-то это я грабитель! — Нельс медленно поднял руки вверх. Спорить с лучником — себе дороже.

— Мне похуй. Деньги нужны, так что доставай кошелёк и ме-едленно положи к моим ногам. Да, и кинжал не забудь! И если попытаешься пустить его в ход, то отстрелю самое дорогое! — Босмер сместил лук ниже, чем дал понять, что пустит стрелу прямо в яйца.

Нельс вздохнул.

У него не было денег.

Вообще. Даже поесть не на что, хоть собственный — или чужой — хуй соси.

Но мошна найдётся, даже полная.

Отчего-то наш разбойник питал тягу к камешкам, в обилии валявшимся на дорогах. Ещё с детства он смотрел под ноги, стараясь отыскать что-нибудь красивое, главное, чтобы форма была необычной, а сам камень — цветным. Нельс давно вырос, а тяга осталась.

«Мои вы красавцы, прощайте!» — было жалко камешков, зато ебало получилось что надо — грустным, едва ли не плаксивым. В левой руке Нельс держал мошну, в правой — кинжал. Он с самым печальным — заметьте, искренним — выражением лица присел, после положил кошелёк и кинжал под ноги.

Босмер нагнулся. Ох, лучше бы он этого не делал. Нельс понял, почему лесной эльф сглупил — настолько разило жутким перегаром. Тот накануне отнюдь не мало выпил.

Во всяком случае, взять однозначно нечего.

Но вернуть барахло можно и нужно. Нельс в кои-то веки возлюбил большие булыжники. Пока босмер подбирал добычу, он взял камень, валявшийся под ногами, и опустил на голову. Лесной эльф захрипел да свалился кулем. Из размозжённого черепа потекла кровь.

— Блядь, ну что за день! Я-то его только вырубить хотел!

Босмер не пошевелился. Не было сомнений — он был мёртв. Нельс ловко перевернул тело, забрал любимые камешки и кинжал и тяжко вздохнул.

Не убивать же зря. Хоть чем-то, но нужно поживиться.

К виду трупов нашему разбойнику было не привыкать, шарить по телу — тем более. Он расстегнул куртку и спешно, чтобы — только этого не хватало! — Легиону не вздумалось застать его за преступлением — сунул руку во внутренний карман. В тюрьму не хотелось.

И здесь не повезло. В кармане было большое ни-ху-я, кроме какого-то запечатанного пакета да листа бумаги, наверное, припасённого на случай нужды, большой, конечно.

Нельс выпрямился да пнул злосчастное тело, после стал вытирать сапог о землю от крови.

— Блядский н’вах! — в последний раз обругал он лесного эльфа. — С’вит вонючий!

Тот не смог ответить, наверное, к счастью.

Нельс смял письмо и хотел было швырнуть на землю, но передумал. Что, если это наводка на припрятанные сокровища? Или карта? Он развернул послание.

Оказалось, ни то, ни другое.

 

_Вы получили эти указания и пакет документов. Никому его не показывайте. Не пытайтесь прочитать документы. Пакет запечатан, и ваши попытки вскрыть его будут обнаружены и наказаны._

 

Нельсу Ллендо было решительно похуй. Главное, чтобы в пакете лежали деньги. Он пощупал мягкую бумагу. Увы, ничего твёрдого и кругленького. Тогда он продолжил чтение.

 

_Следуйте этим указаниям._

_Отправляйтесь в город Балмора в районе Вварденфелл. Свяжитесь с человеком по имени Кай Косадес. Вы должны выполнять все его приказы. Мы не знаем, где он живет, поэтому вы должны узнать об этом сами в трактире «Южная Стена». Там знают, где найти Кая Косадеса. Когда вы с ним встретитесь, передайте ему пакет с документами и ждите дальнейших распоряжений._

_Помните, вы обязаны Императору своей жизнью и свободой. Будете верно ему служить — вас наградят. Обманете его — вас постигнет судьба всех предателей. Мне выпала честь подготовить это по указу Его Верховного Величества Императора Уриэля Септима,_

_Глабрио Белльенус_  
_Личный Секретарь Императора_

 

— Ну ни хуя себе! — проворчал Нельс. — Долбоёб он, император этот. Нашёл кому дарить свободу! — усмехнулся он, после задумался. — Интересно, этот Косадес много заплатит, если доставлю пакет?

Во всяком случае, попытаться стоило. Главное — награда.

Нельс Ллендо развернулся и пошёл по дороге.

Путь он держал в Балмору.

 

Хотите — верьте, хотите — не верьте, но пошли слухи, что легенды оказались ошибочными, и Нереварин родился не в тот день и час. Более того, он вырос в семье и прекрасно помнил родителей.


End file.
